The Zoo's Favourite Exhibition
by Queen Sapphire
Summary: "Kyuubi, I already cuddled you ten times!" "This is much more fun, un." "Tobi knows!" Dear past Sakura, when your beautiful god mother asked you to work her famous animal and..BOYS attraction place, is to run..run..run like a wind! DAMN IT! MULTISAKU SAKUMULTI SAKUXMANY


The Zoo's Favourite Exhibition

_Disclaimer applied_

Q  
Q

The birds were chirping, smell of the beautiful morning and the boys in the popular Konoha's zoo; the zoo was indeed popular for its animals and their handsome male workers. The customers and tourists were almost females. The males were a sight to see. They're the zoo keepers.

The animals were magnificent, such rare creatures, like the Shukaku; the raccoon. It has sandy golden fur and golden eyes, which is very rare for a raccoon; its special feature was its long sandy tail. Most raccoons only have black and white. Its eyes were golden and the sclera was black. Shukaku likes sand and hot dry places. It species was extinct but one survived; that was Shukaku. It can live for many years as long as it has sand. The Shukaku is a male and he can control sand to hunt his many preys, they'll suffocate by no air because the sand buried their lungs.

The number two animal that is a sight to see is the nine-tailed fox; Kyuubi. The fox has crimson red fur; almost like blood, red pointy ears, crimson eyes and its tails were slender, long and furry. The only one to its kind, only one survived. The legend says that this fox has special powers. He's first technique was this red aura surrounding his body. The second technique was he can control fire and he can survive in a fire, literally. Many tourists paid to see the crimson red fox with nine tails. Some even says that he's a demon, but the fox's keeper objected it.

The second main attraction of the zoo is the workers; male workers, exactly. Well most of them are males, handsome males. They were so handsome that their fan clubs _tried_ to get a job in the zoo, but the owner; Senju Tsunade.

She's strict and she's a gambler which is why her title was 'The Legendary Sucker' because of her many losses of gamble games. She has such a body that men will fall on their knees except her male workers who know her real age, she looks in her twenties or thirties but she's old enough to be a grandmother. Tsunade is a male-attraction because of her belligerent hazel eyes, light-skin, straight blonde hair which it's tied up into a two loose pony tails. She obtained a violet rhombus tattoo on her forehead as a sign of strength. She was known for her powerful strength, her strength is like a pack of rhino ambush. Yes, she was that powerful. One time, a guy called her a 'hot sexy mama', the next thing he knew, he's manhood got ripped off by the great powerful Tsunade. She's always not like that; she used to love a man named Dan. They were lovers and they were engaged but one faithful, someone murdered him. Afterwards, Tsunade was in depression, she started cutting herself, until a girl with shoulder length black hair and onyx eyes named Shizune; Dan's niece. Shizune started cheering her up and now, she became her assistant. Tsunade put her love-life as side; she was happy, _but ruthless_, but happy. And now, her god daughter was working in her zoo. Now she's _really_, really happy as hell.

Q  
Q

"Kyuubi, I already cuddled you ten times!" A female with silky soft pink hair, huge viridian eyes that hold many emotions and her long pink lashes were thick that resembles a butterfly's wings. Her cute-buttoned nose was perfect. Her lips were plump and red as blood, like Snow White's. And even, her smooth milky skin was slightly like Snow White's but her skin was slightly tanned, and she was tall. A neck that is long and elegant, her body has seductive curves; large breasts like Tsunade's, flat stomach and long irresistible legs can make any lesser man faint. She's beautiful like the goddess of beauty. And her name is Sakura Haruno, Tsunade's god daughter and the Shukaku's and Kyuubi's keeper.

"Shukaku! Stop licking my thigh-Kyuubi, stop cuddling my breasts!" Sakura was currently lying on the sandy floor. The (perverted) mammals were snuggling and licking her sensitive areas like her thigh, breasts, butt and they _tried_ to lick her rosy lips. They were in the cage of Kyuubi's and Shukaku's cage which is the size of two medium cages. The cage has a huge tree at the left side, full of sand was on the floor, a micro-lake was near to the tree, and a huge haystack on the right side. The cage was like a lion's den in a normal zoo but this zoo is _not_ normal. The cage was covered in curtain; the zoo has always a show of the Kyuubi and Shukaku, their home was on the stage, it was uncomfortable for normal animals but Kyuubi and Shukaku were used to this, it's their home like for 18 years or more.

Sakura sigh, "You two are getting me migraines and-" She looked over at the two pervert rodents; they were giving her the cutest sad puppy look ever. "Aaaww, how can I stay mad at you two?" She glomped at them as the two animals smirked. They were enjoying the hug from their sexy Sakura. Then their wet dreams were coming in their minds again… Pervert animals

"Hmm, maybe I'll sneak you two out for today. The performance will be at 9:00 P.M, so I think I can do that for you two, for now." Sakura sighed and massaging her temples as the two animals were gleaming in excite and….Lust?

_Oh Kami-Sama, this is going to be hell_ Sakura thought as she remembered the _crazed hormonal_ men. She was _hoping_ that she's going to pass _some of them._ Well she _hoped_ so.

Q  
Q

"Sasori-Danna, my Toucan is the blast, than your boring Cockatoo, un!" A handsome blonde haired man clarified he's animal. He's hair was tied in a half pony tail; his left eye was covered in his long hair. Ocean blue eyes and his skin were tanned and his mouth has mouths.

"Deidara, your Toucan is no art, my- Oh hi Sakura." The red head with hazel eyes; his hair was short and he was handsome. They were artist, you can tell by their uniforms; it was splattered in paints but Sasori's has some wood dusts and puppet strings on his uniform.

"Hey, Sasori and Dei-Where's Deidara?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura-Chan, un! You came over to see me, un~!" Deidara nuzzled on her long slender neck. _Is that strawberry shampoo, her skin is so soft. Aah, I can do this forever and ever._ Deidara's eyes were filled in lust as Sasori cracked his knuckles. _Ooh, someone's jealous._ Deidara snickered mentally.

"Will you go out with m-OUCH! UN!" Deidara got bitten by Shukaku, who was very irritated.

"Stupid, she'll go out with-OUCH!" Sasori got bitten by Kyuubi, who was now, irritated. The irony in here is Deidara and Sasori were tall and they _tried_ to make them as a sculpture/puppet. And now, they're currently got bitten by the two small animals, they were so tiny that their height was up to Sakura's shin.

"Sasori-Danna! Don't leave me with these-these rodents! Un!" Deidara fumed as Sasori sneaked out of the Kyuubi's teeth and the Kyuubi's teeth landed on Deidara's _perfect_ hair. And Deidara was lying on the stone ground with two rapid rodents on his face; they didn't saw Sasori and Sakura.

"Sas-sori?" Sakura squeaked like a mouse, it was too cute.

"Shh, quite, doll." She can feel his hot breath on her neck as he began nipping her ear lobe. His body was against on hers, she gulped.

"St-top-Hmmpfh." Sakura trailed off as Sasori smashed his lips to hers. The feeling of his tongue was warm; he tastes like cinnamon and a hint of mint. Their tongues were danced so sinfully.

Sasori can hear her pants and gasps. Beautiful sound to his ears, her body was perfect, he opened his eyes and saw Sakura's blushing face. Her breasts were against his upper body, this was too much. Her breasts, lips, pants, gasps and eyes were too much for him. He can't breathe …

"Aaah-ha…." They broke apart; Sakura's tongue was dangling outside of her mouth. Her face was flushed.

Sasori smirked as he got a mean left hook at his stomach, Sakura's left hook. He fell down, he clutched and grimacing by the pain.

_Well, I deserved that, but it was worth it_ Sasori thought, he smirked in pleasure. His Cockatoo landed on his head, the Cockatoo pecked its owner's head; the Cockatoo wants to check if he's master was okay.

"Shukak-ku, K-kyuubi, c-can w-we go n-now?" Sakura stuttered in embarrassment.

They examined Sakura; her long hair was messed up, some buttons of her uniform was undone, her face was red in embarrassment and the (best) part was her breathing was going fast. In the male's view, she was looked _fucking exotic._

The males gulped at the exotic sight they ever seen. The two animals rapidly nodded, they were playing at the nearest animal playground with the other animals.

"So, take care of the Toucans and-Hmmphf!" Deidara grabbed her chin and started kissing her; he gripped her waist so tight, he slipped his tongue in her sweet, yet tangy mouth. The air was intense, their pants, Sakura's whimpers and Deidara's grunts of pleasure.

He was in ecstasy, he's been dreaming to kiss Sakura in _his way_. Deidara was living in his dreams: Kissing the perfect Sakura.

Sakura was the perfect art, she was like the piece that he's been looking for his entire life and he finally found her.

He couldn't resist putting his _tongues_ on her beautiful face, Sakura moaned in his mouth. Then they can't breathe any more, they pulled apart, well Sakura pulled it apart; Deidara wanted to continue. Sakura leaned on the wall as Deidara grinned in satisfaction.

"You know, I like you more now, don't you think Sasori-Danna, un?" Deidara looked over at Sasori who is still grimacing in agony.

Sasori was glaring at Deidara as he saw the whole make-out session. That was his doll. His perfect doll but when Deidara asked that question, he couldn't helped but to nod in agreement.

"See? We love you, Sakura." He whispered as Sakura smacked him at his head. Don't underestimate Sakura's strength because she has _the _Tsunade's strength, her god mother. She rapidly, grabbed Shukaku and Kyuubi and quickly, she went somewhere, where the two artists can't find her.

Q

Q

"She totally loves us, un." Deidara grinned as he dragged Sasori to the nurse's office, where Kabuto works as the doctor.

"You know _I can _stand up." Sasori glared at Deidara.

"This is much more fun, un."

Q

Q

They can feel the wind on their skin, they were running like hell, well Sakura is, the two animals were carried by Sakura. The two rodents were snuggling Sakura's large breasts, Sakura didn't notice the whole time.

**GROWL…**

"Please, you two ate some food. Please, I don't want to go back, _there._" Sakura's spine shivered. _Please Kami-Sama, I don't want to go back ther-_

The two animals shook their heads. They were too excited; they forgot to eat their meals. But the truth was their meal was disgusting; _fried_ rats and _boiled_ hamster's eyes. That's why their favourite person was Sakura because of her treats; large delicious T-bone steak and scrumptious lobster, it taste was like heaven in their mouths.

Sakura sighed, "I guess we're going to _Tobi and Naruto_ for your damn meals." She glared at them as the animals whistled.

Q

Q

"This SO BORING!" A spiky blonde haired guy whined, childishly. His eyes were cerulean, tanned skin, and 3 whiskers on each side.

"Tobi knows!" A masked man exclaimed like a child. His mask was like an orange lollipop and the mask only shows his right eye. He has short black hair.

Those two for their child attitude, Naruto and Tobi were fairly tall, muscular, and handsome, too.

"What, Tobi?" Naruto groaned. They were in charge of their restaurant; The Fine And Dine. The restaurant was popular for their best food; Naruto's ramen and Tobi's sweets. They were a huge success, for their food and of, course their looks. They're living in good life, they can get anything because of their huge checks, but they only want Sakura.

"Tobi see pink! Tobi see pink!" Tobi yelled as he pointed at Sakura with the Kyuubi and Shukaku. The tables were filled fan girls and some male customers.

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto squeezed Sakura so tight that she was turning purple.

"Naruto! Sakura-Chan is Tobi's!" He snatched Sakura and squeezed her, again. This was not Sakura's first time of Tobi's 'special' hugs, actually, this is _Tobi's first time of not got injured by Sakura Haruno's fiery punches. _Well Sakura has a reason for punching him because of his 'special' hugs; he's a pervert. Period. Sakura has reasons.

Reason #1: Tobi's innocent, but when you look into his left eye, which Sakura saw his full face already, his left eye shows love, passion and lust, when he hugs her in a 'special' way. Meaning: He's a_ hormonal, crazed-lust_ _man_; man not boy.

Reason #2: When he launched his 'special' hugs to Sakura, he always crawling on the floor and holding his groin in agony. Why? Because, one time Sakura hugged Tobi in a friend way, he did something; all the men were urging to do to _the _Sakura Haruno.

Tobi Uchiha grabbed Sakura's butt…

The** GREAT IRON FIST** got grabbed her butt by Tobi Uchiha. She earned the title by fighting _over 342 people _by her fists, her fists were hard. Those fists can smash **anything**, literally.

"G-get off me..You idiot." Sakura was prying him to let go. Sure she was strong, but he's an UCHIHA. Uchihas are stinking rich and they are known for their laws, lawyers and courts. Sakura doesn't want to get sued and that's that.

"Do you have any animal food here?" Sakura finally got freed of Tobi's hug.

"Yeah, Sakura-Chan! Come in this room." Naruto leaded to the janitor's closet? They were inside of it. She smelled the cleaning tools and etc. But she didn't expect that Naruto's breath was on her neck.

"The he-hmphpf!" Naruto's kissable lips were ravishing Sakura's rosy lips. His heart was beating fast, his stomach has butterflies. Many butterflies, it was almost like he was in a field of flowers. He smelled Sakura's scent, strawberries. And he smelled cinnamon, mint?

Naruto pulled apart, grinning like a mad man. He pecked her lips, once more.

"I love you, Sakura-Chan…" He smiled and left, leaving Sakura blushing like a sun-kissed tomato.

Q

Q

**"Where's Sakura?" **Kyuubi asked.

**"I don't know." **Shukaku said, but he can smell her _intoxicating_ scent. **"Follow me."**

The small rodents were crawling through the hallway, white tiles, beige wall paper and a pink hair?

**"Was that Sakura?"** Kyuubi asked.

**"Let's just see."** They slightly opened the door as they peered at the blonde and the petal haired people.

"The he-hmphpf!" They heard her honey-filled voice, trailed off. _Odd,_ they thought.

They saw him, kissing her…Uh-Oh.

Their bodies were filled in jealously and anger. Heck, you can see their dark auras around their forms. Oooh, this ain't going to be good. They growled in anger…

But, they were finished. And they saw her face red. They gulped….

Q

"Tobi can't see Sakura-Chan! Where is Sakura-Chan?" The masked man saw a flash of pink.

"Tobi see pink! Sakura-Chan!" Tobi exclaimed as he glomped on her. However, behind his mask; he was grinning like a wild maniac. Oh, he loves _his_ Sakura-Chan, so much…

Q

Q

"You're so boring, Uchiha…" A coffee haired man, his hair was long; down to he's shoulder. He's talking to a raven haired man, whose hair was in a shape of a chicken's ass.

"GET OFF ME-HMPHFF!" A _very_ familiar yell was heard.

"Hn, Neji…." Sasuke handsomely said to his second rival.

"What?" Neji coolly asked.

"Did you just hear that?"

"Yes."

"Hn." In Uchiha language that means yes.

They sauntered over at the riot. The two emotionless men saw a glimpse of pink and _orange?_

Then they saw them. That scene made them to pledge to _murder Tobi_.

They saw Sakura and Tobi, _kissing._

**"Tobi you have three seconds to get off of Sakura,"** Sasuke's Sharigan was activated. **"One,"**

"H-hey d-don't hurt Tobi! H-he's a good boy!" He was still wrapping his hands on Sakura's waist.

**"Two,"** Sasuke's knuckles cracked.

"Tobi's a good boy?" Tobi shrieked. Man, this guy has a death wish.

**"ONE!"** Sasuke started to chase him.

A moment of silence until an "AAAAHHHH!" sound was heard. It was Tobi's voice.

Sakura sighed as she walked away until a hand was grabbing her shoulder. The said girl sighed, again.

"Neji, what do you want now?"

His moon eyes were gleaming at her enchanting eyes. Not jade, not emerald but viridian. Her eyes were majestic like a lion. "Is it a little rude that to your…_companion?_" Neji scoffed.

Sakura sigh. "Fine, _is there anything you want, __**Neji-kun**_?" Sakura mocked the last word. This was not her day! She got groped, mouth-raped, and again _**groped**_. Heaven knows what's inside of their mind! They were hard to predict! First you were having fun with Kyuubi and Shukaku, then BAM! You got mouth-raped by them. Especially, groping, definitely groping.

"Sakura-chan, you didn't give me one of your _welcome hugs_." The Hyuga man smirked as he widened his arms for her hug. Sakura and he were childhood friends, well they were very close. They told secrets to each other, their problems, and love issues. Neji was always beside her until her god mother and she moved to Konoha. They were in the Mist, that's pretty far. Neji begged his uncle to go at Konoha but, his uncle refused. Neji didn't give up; he begged and begged and begged. Until his uncle made a deal with him, Neji still remember those happy sentences.

_The door slides open as the birds chirping in this lovely morning. The air was soothing, it was a fresh morning. The Hyuga manor has the most beautiful gardens ever, but the Cherry-blossom tree was the most beautiful in the garden. That tree holds such precious memories of Sakura and him. There were happy, sad, angry and even fun memories. He remembered all of their memories; he treasured them in his mind. That Cherry-blossom tree was very special for Neji, because Sakura and he planted that elegant tree when they were child and that's how Neji made a friend, Sakura. The Hyuga manor and Tsunade were very good friends and business partners; the Hyugas were good at making deals and Tsunade invest the money to get more money, even she lose many gambles. They were pretty good team. _

_Neji Hyuga was sitting on the family's back porch, he was still begging to his uncle, the head of the clan. But he still refused, saying "Don't be absurd, get on with your studies!" Still the same words, Neji's mind was ready to give up but his heart kept saying to not give up. This was for his first true love._

_His uncle was sitting in an elegant fashion; his family's compound was in a Japanese style, his uncle kept the tradition. He was sipping green tea; he called Neji in here for some reason._

_The silence came over..._

_Until, "Neji, you can go to Konoha," That sentence made Neji to hug him to death, which he did. Neji noticed that he hugged his uncle in an ill-fashioned way._

"_Oh, sorry for my actions." Neji bowed in respect as his head was full in happiness, finally he can meet his Saku-_

_His uncle cleared his throat, "but you will finish college first, you can have a job in Konoha." He informed the last one._

_Neji groan. "But, I'm still going to Konoha?" _

_He looked over at his paperwork and started to work."Yes, your plane will be tomorrow at Mist Airlines, 9:15A.M. Don't forget to say your farewells to Hanabi and Hinata." _

_When Neji was almost at the door he said one last thing to his uncle. "Uncle?"_

_Hiashi who was still scanning at his work as he looked over his nephew, his face was in confusion. "Hmmm?" He responded._

_ "Thanks…" _

_Hiashi rose a brow but chuckle a bit, even his response was very ill-mannered; it was still a "thank you" to him._

_ "Your welcome and Neji?" _

_ "What is it?"_

_Hiashi grin. "You better catch her up!"_

_It was rare to hear such un-professional words coming out from his uncle's mouth. The head of the Hyuga clan, just said to him in a rude manner._

_Neji grin like his uncle. "Wish me luck, uncle." Then he left leaving Hiashi grinning like a mad man._

"Neji! Hello! Earth to Neji!" Sakura waved her hand up on his face. That made him snapped his trail.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan, but are you still giving me a hug?"

Sakura sigh as she smiles. "Oh, Neji, that is just you. And of course you can, silly." She spread her arms and hugged Neji like her teddy bear, Haru-chan.

She missed her childhood friend, for a long time. He was indeed a gentleman, that's one of his perks that she likes. Until….

Sakura's eyebrow twitched. "Please tell me, **you're not kissing my neck? Are you?**" She was irritated but she was still blushing. Man, her face was red as a fire hydrant over there.

She can almost _hear_ him smirked. "Now, Sakura-chan, why would I do that to you?" Her stomach was full of butterflies; actually her stomach was full of butterflies _in the beginning, when the boys were here._

"Answer me." His hot breath fawned at her neck.

She was still silent.

Neji sigh. "Fine, I'll make you." Now, that sentence gave her spine chills. He was so near to her lips, but being a gentleman he was. Neji just pecked her lips, it was enough, and he doesn't want his relationship be awkward for him and her.

Sakura reddened. "U-umm…" She stammered, that made Neji _smile,_ is that even possible? _The_ Neji Hyuga just _smiled_, Neji only smirks! Not smile!

"See you, later, Sakura-chan. Your lips were absolutely…_tasty_, if I may say." Neji Hyuga licked his lips as he went.

Sakura was still red. Very red.

Then, she heard footsteps coming over to her.

"Tch. He was lucky that Aniki stopped me…" Sasuke mumbled. "Sakura? Why are you so red? Are you having a fever?"

"Y-yeah.."

"It's Neji, isn't? God, that bastard! I'll plucked his eye balls and-"

"N-no! He just…." She mumbled the last part.

"Sorry, what?"

"I said! He just…"

"Sakura spit it out already! Or else I'll kil-"

"I SAID HE KISSED ME!"

Awkward silence…

"Say what now? THAT BASTARD!"

Sakura was now VERY worried. "N-no, it was just a-a..a," finding the word. "A _friend kiss_…" Sakura crossed her fingers that Sasuke bought it.

"Sakura, where in the _devil's name_ they have a _fucking friend kiss!_" Okay, plan A was a fail.

_ Sakura think fast! _

_**How about kiss him?**_Inner suggested.

_Inner be fucking serious here!_

_**Wow, I guess Hidan's rubbing off of you. **_Inner snickered.

Sakura gave up. She knew Sasuke was smart enough, but she has to keep trying so he can't _murder_ her friend.

"It was an accident…?" She finished up lamely.

_** God! I can't breathe! No more! You're killing me here!**_ Inner laughed.

Sasuke glare. "That's it! I'm killing him!" Sakura going to do the impossible, it so impossible, even many famous daredevils won't do it.

She kissed him.

_**WOOT! Go girl! **_

Sasuke grabbed her waist closer to him. Sakura "eeep"ed in response. _Weird, his lips taste like…fresh tomatoes. His lips are so soft…_

They broke apart, Sasuke looked at Sakura's flushed face. He smirked in delight. He dreamt this for a long time. It was a gentle, loving, sweet and chaste kiss.

"Let's do that more often." His was grinning. Then he left, but still grinning.

_Have I become a kissing fiend?_

_**See I told you! Kissing him was a great idea! **_Inner boasted, forgetting her Outer's comment.

Q  
Q

"Hn."

"Itachi, were you _chocking a…small cute mouse?_"

"I just have a small spasm."

"What kind?"

"A _Sakura_ _spasm."_

The shark-man sighed. Every damn week, it's always this. "Who do you think this time?"

Itachi thought for a moment then suddenly twitched. "My..brother."

Kisame pat Daisy, the new-born hammer head shark. "Really." _Figures, the Uchiha 'mine' thing. Why can't they leave kitten alone?_ _Because Kisame, she's Sakura._ He argued himself.

_Squeak._ A small white weasel squeaked.

"Shiro, what are you doing outside your cage?"

"Itachi?" A feminine voice called out.

"Yes?" He looked back, quickly.

Sakura stared at him weirdly. "Here's Shiro's food." She point to the huge bag which she is holding.

"Oh.."

"Hey, Sakura!" Kisame noogied her as he laugh, while Sakura sighed with a smile on her face.

"Hi Kisame."

"Why are your lips turn into a frown? Should I kiss it to make it better?" He grinned like a mad man he was.

"That's the problem."

When the conversation includes kissing and _his Sakura? _Itachi's head looked at her with a confuse face, . "Hmm?"

"_Boys._"

Itachi and Kisame ears perked. _Sakura with boys? Oh, __**hell no.**_

"They keeptheir lips smooching my _face! UGH!"_

Kisame crushed Daisy's fishes causing a bloody mess. Itachi was quite interesting, he _killed _the wall. The blocks of rocks on the concrete floor, obviously that damage comes in their pay checks.

Not aware of the hell is going right beside her, she _bloody_ continued. "I mean every time when I'm not aware of their plans they-ugh..ughg!" A pair of huge hands pulled her and hugged her.

"Kisame. What. The. Hell?" Sakura grumbled.

"My poor, poor Sakura, are you okay? I'mma gonna beat them into a bloody pulp!" Kisame growled.

"**Ahem."** Itachi glared his _ex-friend_. "Don't I get a hug?"

Sigh. "Fine, 'Tachi." She hugged her friend.

"Thank the heavens, you guys don't kiss me." Sakura smiled as she pecked their cheeks.

Itachi's widened his eyes, her lips were so soft. He wondered those lips hugging his lips but on the cheek was close enough.

Kisame never never never ever thought about Sakura lips, he never thinks about her…like in a lovey-dovey way..till now and he was sure Itachi too.

And she left the two love sick men.

Q

Q

"Kakuzu! This is so damn boring!"

"Shut up. I'm counting my money here."

"I want to play with the pink bitch and-why the hell are Shukaku and Kyuubi here without the pink bitch?"

Kyuubi growled, he knows that vulgar accent before. He's the one who smacked Sakura's butt.

Shukaku who was eating one of Sakura's treats, he was confused as hell.

"They're you guys are! I thought I lost you and.." Sakura panted, "and..oh shit."

Hidan grinned. "Pink bitch, I never thought you'll stop by this fucking boring ticket room!" He bellowed.

Kakuzu looked surprised when Sakura came. He stopped counting his money join their conversation. "Sakura-san, you should be watching your…_assignments."_

"Finally, someone called me with respect. I know Kakuzu but I'm trying! They keep scampering everywhere!"

"I'll be scampering around your body." Hidan chirped.

Ignoring him, she continued to talk Kakuzu, he was better than Hidan by…light years. "Do you have a collar that makes them do as I say?"

Hidan groaned in pleasure thinking his fantasy.

"I do but it cost you."

"What is it?"

"A day at the Konoha money museum."

"Sounds interesting, I'll take it."

Hidan gaped. "W-what? I asked you for a date like last week, and you said NO! Damn it!"

Once again they ignored him.

"HEY! DAMN IT! DON'T IGNORE IT!"

Yet, they still ignore him.

"DAMN IT!" He grabbed her shoulder and forcedly kissed her in a passionately way..with tongue. He held her tightly around the waist, it took so long to kiss her , HELL! It took a month to make him as her friend.

Kakuzu suddenly grabbed her and grumbled as he dragged his stupid partner.

Sakura was a little dizzy when Hidan let go. "Ai ya yai.." She muttered, she was about to fall off but she landed on two pair of strong arms.

"You need to be more careful, Sakura-hime." A velvet voice rang in her ears.

Pein.

"**Yes, we don't want your damn pretty** face be destroyed? Shall we?" Dark and light voices rang in her ears too.

Zetsu.

"Oh, it's you guys."

"You don't want to be with us?" Pein questioned her.

"I have enough boys for the day." Sakura grumbled.

Pein and Zetsu both grinned. **" How 'bout a little snuggling?**" Dark Zetsu suggested.

"Now, why do I need tha-AATTT!"

And they all snuggled.

_Hey, this isn't so bad! At least they're not trying to kiss me._ Sakura thought, she felt their snuggle even more tightly. _Okay, maybe a little too much._

Inner sighed with her outer's naivety, though she's been kissed a lot of times. **They're feeling you up.**

That made her snap. She pried herself from their trap, and punch them at their stomachs leaving them in a bloody pool of mess but they seemed in bliss.

"PERVERTS!"  
Q  
Q  
Q

It's the end of the day, all the adventures she had been was exhausting! The boys, and her assignments were really troublesome then a huge mob of boys, she's guessing it was them.

"SAKURA!"

And she run like hell.

Q  
Q  
Q

Here's the one-shot I'm talking about. Man, so tired.


End file.
